BANGHIM - A Love Confession
by endlessong
Summary: Yongguk meminta Himchan mengulang 3 kata terakhir pada kalimatnya untuk membantu Yongguk mengutarakan perasaannya. Kira-kira apa 3 kata terakhir kalimat yang dikatakan Himchan? A B.A.P Banghim fanfic. RnR?
A Love Confession

summary: Yongguk meminta Himchan mengulang 3 kata terakhir pada kalimatnya untuk membantu Yongguk mengutarakan perasaannya. kira kira apa 3 kata terakhir kalimat yang dikatakan Himchan?

cast: banghim; mentioned: daehyun and junhong

disclaimer: terinspirasi dari pas aku buat a bap chatroom banghim series yang ketiga yang masih dalam tahap pengerjaan:3 check this out!

.

.

.

"Bang Yongguk!"

Himchan berteriak sangat keras di lapangan basket indoor di sekolahnya sampai suaranya bergema keseluruh antero lapangan basket indoor tersebut. Sudah seharian ini Yongguk tidak muncul di kelas ataupun di sekolah. Bahkan ketika Himchan datang kerumahnya, Yongguk juga tidak disana. Himchan mencari Yongguk ke semua tempat dan tujuan terakhirnya adalah lapangan basket indoor disekolahnya—tempat favorite Yongguk untuk melepaskan stressnya

"Ya Bang Yongguk. Aku sudah mengelilingi satu Korea untuk mencarimu. Sekarang keluarlah"

Masih tidak ada jawaban

"Aku lelah, sungguh. Jika ada masalah bisakah kau bercerita padaku? Kau tidak ada dimana mana Bbang, aku sangat lelah mencarimu"

Masih tidak ada jawaban, juga

Akhirnya Himchan membuang nafasnya berat tanda kecewa. Entahlah kecewa karena dirinya tidak menemukan Yongguk atau karena Yongguk yang tidak bercerita padanya terkait perubahan sikapnya pada Himchan. Akhir-akhir ini Yongguk memang terlihat sedikit berbeda. Yongguk lebih tertutup dan menjaga jaraknya pada Himchan. Padahal mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dan sangat dekat. Entah apa kesalahan Himchan, tapi Himchan sudah bertekad untuk mencari tau kesalahannya dan hal itu harus keluar dari mulut seorang Bang Yongguk sendiri.

DAG

DAG

DAG

"Aku tau kau akan kesini, bermainlah denganku, Kim"

Himchan akhirnya mendengar suara berat dari seseorang yang sedari tadi dia cari bersamaan dengan suara bola basket yang dipantulakan sebanyak tiga kali dari belakangnya. Sungguh, bahkan sekarang dirinya tidak mau memutar badannya seinchi pun untuk melihat Yongguk. Dia pasti akan menangis karena dirinya terlalu lelah hari ini mencari Yongguk hari ini. Terlebih lagi, kalimat yang dilontarkan pertama kali ketika Himchan menemukannya malah sebuah ajakan untuk bermain basket—padahal sudah jelas Himchan tidak suka olahraga. Apakah dia tidak tau betapa lelah dan emosinya Himchan sekarang ini?

"Himchannie, jawab aku. Ayo bermain denganku"

Himchan mengepalkan tangannya kuat, menahan semua amarah yang ingin dia keluarkan pada Yongguk. Himchan adalah sosok yang sangat emosian dan cengeng. Namun jika pada Yongguk, Himchan lebih sering menangis ketika dirinya emosi. Itu semua karena Himchan tidak mau persahabatan mereka runtuh. Lebih tepatnya lagi Himchan tidak mau Yongguk menjauh dari dirinya

Karena Himchan telah menyukai Yongguk sejak lama, sangat menyukainya

"NDEEE GEURAE. AYO KITA MAIN!"

Setelah Himchan berteriak dengan emosinya, Yongguk melemparkan bola basketnya pada Himchan yang sudah membalikkan badannya walaupun masih belum mau menatap Yongguk. Yongguk tau Himchan sedang menangis sekarang—walaupun Himchan sudah berusaha menutupi tangisannya dengan tidak menatap Yongguk secara langsung, Yongguk tau Himchan sedang menahan amarahnya karena Yongguk menghilang seharian, Yongguk tau semua itu

Dan hal itu membuatnya sakit

DAG

DAG

DAG

Himchan mendribble bola basket tersebut dan melemparkannya ke arah ring. Setiap percobaan Himchan selalu gagal, berbeda dengan Yongguk yang dapat dengan mudah merebut bola basket tersebut dari Himchan dan selalu berhasil memasukkannya kedalam ring. Sesekali Yongguk melihat Himchan yang tampak begitu bersemangat bermain basket—padahal sudah jelas-jelas Himchan tidak suka olahraga. Himchan bahkan sangat benci ketika Yongguk meninggalkannya untuk sekedar bermain futsal atau basket. Yongguk tau Himchan sedang melampiaskan emosinya saat ini

DAG

DAG

DAG

"AISHH KENAPA AKU GAGAL TERUUUS"

Himchan berusaha mengambil bola basketnya dari Yongguk. Namun kali ini Yongguk terlihat menghentikan permainannya dengan mengangkat bola basket itu setinggi-tingginya dengan tangan kanannya. Himchan berusaha meraih bola basket yang Yongguk pegang dengan tangannya menjulur ke atas itu, namun karena tinggi Himchan yang tidak sebanding dengan Yongguk membuat Himchan akhirnya menyerah, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di lapangan tersebut

"Kau menangis lagi? Padahal aku hanya menghilang sehari, cengeng sekali" Yongguk akhirnya ikut duduk disebelahnya Himchan dan mengacak surai hitam kepunyaan namja manis itu. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Yongguk bahkan dapat melihat jejak-jejak air mata Himchan yang membuat dirinya merasa sangat bersalah, walaupun kata kata yang dikeluarkan sangat berbeda dengan perasaannya sekarang

"Hanya sehari? Aku mencarimu kemana mana Bbang, aku lelah, aku benar benar mencarimu ke semua tempat yang kau suka. Dari game center, studio musik, studio tattoo nunamu, kedai ramyun favoritemu, rumahmu, dan ke semua tempat sepulang sekolah tadi. Ternyata kau disini daritadi" Himchan membuang nafasnya berat lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Yongguk "Apa yang menyebabkan kau seperti ini, Bbang? Kau kan bisa bercerita padaku, walaupun mungkin kau tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan baik atau aku juga tidak bisa memberikan solusi juga. Tapi aku mohon berbagilah denganku. Apalagi jika hal itu terkait denganku"

Yongguk memandang wajah Himchan dengan senyuman teduh yang terkembang di wajahnya. Himchan memang tidak pernah berubah sejak kecil, Himchan selalu mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan seperti ini. Wajah Himchan terlihat masih ditekuk saat ini, wajah cantik itu benar-benar terlihat kelelahan sekaligus emosi karena tingkah Yongguk hari ini

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang" Yongguk menjawab pertanyaan Himchan setelah beberapa menit keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua

"Waeyo? Kau sudah banyak berubah, Bbang" Himchan menyamankan posisi kepalanya pada pundak Yongguk "Kau menjauh dariku, jarang pulang bersamaku, jarang kekantin bersamaku lagi dan sekarang kau malah terlihat lebih dekat dengan Junhong, teman satu club basketmu dan Daehyun, wakil ketua OSIS yang sok tampan itu"

"Aku melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan, Himchannie" Yongguk terlihat sedang berpikir sebentar "Aku... Sepertinya bosan, jadi aku mencoba untuk menjauh darimu"

"K-kau serius? Bukannya kau pernah bilang kalau—" Himchan akhirnya menatap Yongguk serius. Namun saat tatapan mereka bertemu, Himchan malah sedikit kaget dengan tatapan Yongguk yang kali ini terlihat sangat lembut—berbeda dengan tatapannya biasanya. Himchan tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Yongguk memperhatikannya dengan tatapan selembut itu. Himchan benar-benar terdiam—menatap kembali Yongguk yang sepertinya belum ada niatan untuk memalingkan tatapannya dari wajah Himchan

"Aku bosan, aku bosan karena aku harus menolak perasaan ini ketika aku tidak ingin menolaknya" Yongguk mengambil tangan kiri Himchan, dan menempelkannya di dadanya "Ini yang aku rasakan ketika kau berada didekatku terus, Himchannie. Ini yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata"

Himchan terdiam sambil merasakan detakan jantung Yongguk yang terasa sangat cepat di telapak tangannya. Dirinya baru pernah melihat Yongguk berbicara seserius ini. Jika dipikir-pikir, Yongguk memang tidak pernah menceritakan tentang perasaannya pada Himchan. Namun kali ini untuk pertama kalinya Yongguk mengungkapkan hal hal yang beruhubungan dengan perasaannya, dan hal ini sukses membuat Himchan bungkam seribu bahasa

"Aku takut kau akan menjauhiku jika kau mengetahuinya. Aku berusaha untuk menjauhkan perasaan ini dengan berusaha menjauhimu, tapi aku tau aku tidak bisa. Bukankah ini terdengar rumit sekali?" Yongguk melepaskan tangan Himchan, lalu melihat ke arah atap atap langit lapangan indoor basket lapangan mereka "Aku dekat dengan Daehyun karena akhir akhir ini dia selalu mengajakku bermain ke game center, kalau Junhong aku—"

"Ja-jangan bicarakan kau dengan Junhong, kau terlalu sering kerumahnya akhir akhir ini. Dia juga sering ke kelas juga untuk hal yang tidak penting" Himchan menghentikan penjelasan Yongguk dengan nadanya yang sedikit ketus

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Junhong sering ke kelas untuk urusan yang tidak penting? Kau cemburu? Hahahaha lucu sekali"

Hening

Himchan akhirnya terdiam lagi. Shit, kenapa dia harus mengungkapkan kecemburuannya pada Yongguk disaat saat seperti ini? Padahal sudah jelas Yongguk sedang ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Himchan sekarang. Tapi keadaannya malah berbalik Himchan yang seperti ini

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Enak saja, aku tidak seperti itu!" Himchan mengelak sebisa mungkin dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah "Untuk apa aku cemburu?"

"Karena—entahlah. Tapi aku senang kau memang benar-benar cemburu, setidaknya seharusnya sejauh ini kau mengerti apa yang aku maksud" Yongguk menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. Dirinya terlihat bingung bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasannya pada namja yang ada disampingnya. Karena kalimat yang diutarakan Yongguk barusan, Himchan tiba-tiba mengembangkan sebuah senyuman sembari menahan tawanya. Ternyata dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada Himchan, keadaannya jadi berbalik lagi

"Aku tidak mengerti, Yongguk-ah. Bisakah kau jelaskan maksudnya?~" Himchan kembali merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak Yongguk lagi, menunggu yang ditanya menjelaskan apa yang telah ditanyakannya

"Himchan-ah, aku tau aku tidak suka hal-hal yang tidak normal. Tapi bolehkah kali ini aku menjadi tidak normal karena perasaanku ini?"

Seperti biasanya, Yongguk selalu tidak bisa mengungkapkan hal semacam ini secara to the point pada lawan bicaranya. Lebih tepatnya, Yongguk tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan secara langsung dan harus melalui beberapa kalimat-kalimat penjelasan dulu sampai yang diajak berbicara paham apa yang dimaksudnya—khususnya pada konteks menyatakan perasaan yang seperti ini. Sedangkan Himchan adalah orang yang langsung mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan pada lawan berbicaranya. Himchan mengerti bagaimana Yongguk bertingkah namun dirinya tidak bisa juga berhenti menjahili Yongguk saat ini

"Ayolah Bbang, katakan to the point apa yang kau katakan. Aku menunggunyaa~" Himchan merajuk pada Yongguk, membuat Yongguk terlihat serius memikirkan kata-katanya

"Aku tidak bisa Himchan, rasanya sangat sulit mengatakannya" Yongguk membuang nafasnya, kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang sulit sekali mengungkapkan perasaannya

"Kenapa kau senang aku cemburu?" Himchan kembali memancing Yongguk untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya lebih banyak lagi. Membuat Yongguk terlihat berpikir sejenak untuk membalas pertanyaan Himchan

"Aku senang saja—aishhh tolonglah Himchan berhenti" Yongguk akhirnya menyingkirkan kepala Himchan dari pundaknya dan Himchan tertawa sangat keras karena tingkah lucu Yongguk

"Hahahaha maafkan aku Bbang, kau sangat lucu jika seperti ini dan aku sangat menyukainya" Himchan akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya menatap langit langit lapangan basket tersebut, sambil tertawa juga tentunya

"Nah itu yang aku maksud, 3 kata terakhir dari kalimat yang kau ucapkan. Jika aku mengucapkannya ke orang lain mungkin akan lebih mudah, tapi jika padamu rasanya sangat rumit sekali" Yongguk akhirnya mengikuti Himchan untuk merebahkan dirinya di lapangan indoor tersebut

"Apa? yang aku bilang "Aku sangat menyukainya"?

"Iya. Aku sangat menyukaimu Himchan. Intinya begitu. Jangan menyuruhku untuk mengulangnya lagi"

Tunggu

Itu kali pertama Yongguk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seseorang, dan orang itu adalah Himchan!

"Ah, Akukan sahabatmu, masa kau tidak mau mengulang kalimat itu demi sahabatmu sendiri?~" Himchan masih terus menggoda Yongguk karena tingkahnya yang sangat lucu menurut Himchan hari ini—walaupun sudah jelas-jelas wajah Himchan sudah memerah sejak Himchan tau kalau hari ini Yongguk akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Himchan

"Sahabat? Kan aku sudah mengungkapkannya tadi memang kita masih bersahabat?" Yongguk tiba-tiba terduduk dan menatap Himchan dengan tatapan tidak setuju

"Loh memang kita ini apa? Memang kita bersahabat kan?" Himchan masih terus memancing Yongguk untuk mengulang kata-kata manis itu lagi

"Aku menyukaimu, Himchan dan aku mau kita berpacar—ahh sudahlah. Itu intinya"

Himchan tersenyum dan akhirnya bangun dari posisi tidurnya, duduk disebelah Yongguk dan melihat namja yang terduduk disebelahnya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Tatapan Himchan tidak dapat di gambarkan saat ini, antara senang, menahan tawa, dan mengejek Yongguk. Beberapa menit Yongguk tidak memalingkan wajahnya pada Himchan, karena dirinya tau Himchan akan mengejeknya habis habisan setelah ini karena love confessionnya hari ini

"Hahahaha lama sekali, kau tau aku sampai nyaris mati menunggu kau mengatakan ini? Sudah berapa tahun aku menunggu seorang Bang Yongguk mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Kim Himchan? Sudah lama, bertele-tele lagi. Dasar Bbang-pabo"

"Maksudmu?" Yongguk menatap Himchan dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Menyukainya sejak lama katanya? Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu bodoh! Sudah sangaaaaaaat lama. Kenapa kau baru berani mengatakannya sekarang? Dasar kau menye—hmmmp"

Himchan menghentikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba karena Yongguk mencium bibirnya sangat dalam. Ciuman itu bukan ciuman panas, namun lebih ke ciuman yang mengungkapkan bahwa Yongguk benar-benar menyukainya, menyayanginya dan mencintainya. Lama-lama Himchan menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Yongguk. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman, Himchan akhirnya melepas ciumannya karena kehabisan oksigen

"Kenapa tidak kau cium aku saja dari tadi, semua kalimatmu terlalu bertele-tele untuk sebuah pernyataan 'aku menyukaimu himchan'" Himchan lagi-lagi mengejek cara Yongguk menyatakan cintanya "Kau sampai kabur seharian dan membuatku panik hanya karena hal ini. Kau memang gila, Bbang"

"Aku gila tapi kau tetap menyukaiku kan? Aku rasa itu tidak masalah" Yongguk tersenyum sangat puas setelah dirinya berhasil mengutarakan perasaannya pada Himchan. Yongguk akhirnya berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya pada Himchan untuk membantunya berdiri "Ayo kuantar pulang, pasti kau lelah"

"Akukan bawa kendaraan sendiri, Bbang. Kau pasti juga bawa sendiri kan?" Himchan akhirnya menerima bantuan Yongguk dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, lalu membersihkan celana bagian belakangnya

"Oh iya aku melupakan hal itu" Yongguk lalu terlihat mendekat pada Himchan dan membisikian sesuatu di telinganya "Tapi, jika hari minggu aku mengajakmu kencan, kau mau kan?"

Well, baru beberapa menit mereka resmi berpacaran dan wajah Himchan sudah kembali memerah dengan kata-kata Yongguk barusan

.

WHEEEP!

endlessong kembali dengan so-not-too-fluff banghim fanfics (threw conffetti). paling suka kalo banghim sweet banget kayak gula gini, tapi selalu gagal bikin fanfic yang fluff bgttt walaupun aku suka banget ff banghim yang fluff banget. tapi menurutku ini ringan banget fanficsnya dan layak buat diterbitin wkwkw. anyway, doain yaa semoga nanti ada sequelnya kalo aku ada waktuuu diantara tugas-tugas dari papi mami dosenque yang parah banget. kalo dibikin chapter takutnya ga kelanjut huhuhu.

anyway please check out my profile! (love)

terakhir, rnr?~


End file.
